1. The Field of the Invention
Some embodiments described herein relate to lens devices for optoelectronic components, methods of aligning lens devices with respect to optoelectronic components and optoelectronic devices that include at least one optoelectronic component and at least one lens device.
2. Background of the Invention
Unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optoelectronic devices, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceivers or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Such optoelectronic devices may for instance communicate with other devices by transmitting and/or receiving optical data signals.
In many optoelectronic devices, lenses need to be aligned with respect to optoelectronic components of the optoelectronic devices during the fabrication of the devices. The costs involved with the alignment procedure may be significant.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.